


Memories

by bestaceinspace



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaned forward feeling the light breeze of the night bring him peace, distracting him from his thoughts. He watched as the smoke formed above his head start to disappear against the blowing wind and wished some of his memories could vanish as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Memories can eat you alive if you let them.

He knew that from experience.

.

Koujaku knew that Aoba couldn’t help but see how his boyfriend drifted away sometimes when they were together. It took him just a minute of thought to make him go someplace else, away from the light that Aoba always brought into his life.

Koujaku wished to be better, every single day, and, little by little, he was getting there. Memories just catch up with you anyway, that was all.

.

Some nights Koujaku would reluctantly leave the warmth of the bed to try and clear his head before trying to fall asleep again. He knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to keep lying down after waking up covered in sweat. Even if you are strong and willing to feel alright again, it is not that simple to get strong images out of your head. Some just get stuck there, feeling almost like memories you really lived even with you knowing you have never experienced them.

That night was no different for Koujaku so the only thing he could think of was smoking to relax. At least he didn’t wake Aoba up, he thought. Koujaku made sure to walk slowly to the bedroom’s balcony and lighted up a cigarette. He leaned forward feeling the light breeze of the night bring him peace, distracting him from his thoughts. He watched as the smoke formed above his head started to disappear against the blowing wind and wished some of his memories could vanish as simple as that.

A few minutes passed with him just standing there watching as the cigarette burned out between his fingers. It was getting too cold so he was ready to move when he felt two arms hold him around his waist.

Aoba. He woke up in the end, and Koujaku felt a bit bad about it. He shouldn’t be dragging Aoba into this, anyway, it wasn’t fair, and he deserved to rest even if Koujaku couldn’t.

“Bed is cold”, Aoba complained, voice muffled by Koujaku’s back.

“Sorry”, Koujaku answered. He threw away the rest of his cigarette and turned to face Aoba, hugging him back by the shoulders.

“Is everything okay?” Aoba asked him with a concerned but still sleepy look, arms still holding Koujaku tight.

“Of course”, he said, not very convincingly.

Aoba simply squinted his eyes at him.

“It’s nothing, just bad memories”, Koujaku quickly added.

“You shouldn’t be alone these times, you know, right?” Aoba asked looking up at him, this close Aoba could see how tired his eyes were.

“I’ll be okay”, Koujaku assured. And Aoba finally smiled.

“Good”, he said, taking him by the hand, walking him back to the bedroom. “Because you know what you do to forget bad memories?”

Koujaku just shook his head no when they were facing each other again.

“You just have to create new ones”, Aoba explained like he was an expert on that matter. “Better ones. Well, at least that’s what I do. Every day.”

Aoba looked at him like it was the easiest thing ever, but Koujaku knew that for Aoba too it wasn’t that simple. Still, the other smiled like he always did when they were together, like the fact of Koujaku just being there was enough to give Aoba the happiest moments of his life. It was true for Koujaku too, in the end; he just had to clear up the fog that clouded his thoughts sometimes.

As Aoba passed his arms around Koujaku’s neck, bringing him closer, he couldn’t help but feel like Aoba made everything seen so simple, like an easy smile or the act of walking together, holding hands like they were kids again.

“What do you think of that idea?” Aoba asked him, serious look on his face. He moved closer almost as if he was daring Koujaku to not agree with him. Like Koujaku would ever do such a thing, specially knowing that Aoba was right. They could get better; together.

“I think it’s a great start”, he said with a smile on his lips, leaning in to kiss Aoba. It indeed was a great way to begin.


End file.
